


Burn Out, Fade Away

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [18]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Community: femslash100, Dark, F/F, Horror, Murder, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can make it so we can sit and talk under the lights forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Out, Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Leah/Violet - stars.

“You keep coming back here,” Violet says, lingering in the basement doorway.  “Why?”

Leah looks up, her long hair brushing the pink scars on her cheek.  They look good on her.  “Shit, dude.  Where the hell have you been?”

“Looking to score more coke?  I think we both know I don’t have any.”  Violet wonders if Leah can tell, if she looks different. 

But Leah just stares.  “You know how fucked this house is.  It’s the only thing that scares me anymore.”

Violet enters the room; Leah flinches.  “There’s nothing here anymore.  Just my family and me.”

“Bullshit,” Leah snaps.  “You all moved away months ago.”

Violet shrugs.  “Look up.”

Leah glances at the mold-stained ceiling and sees the glow-in-the-dark stars glued to the drywall, casting an eerie light onto her face. 

“Do you remember when we used to sit by the pool and watch the candles burn out?”  Violet grimaces, wishing she didn’t sound like such a sap.  “They remind me of that.  But _they_ never burn out.”

Leah swallows hard.  “I liked talking to you.  You understood.”

Violet moves in closer, catching a scent of the older girl’s spicy perfume.  “I can make it so we can sit and talk under the lights forever.  You trust me?”

Leah snorted out a mirthless laugh, tears already streaking her cheeks.  “Never.”

But when Violet reached out for her and wrapped her fingers around her slender neck, she just looked up at the stupid plastic stars.


End file.
